objectoverload_rebootandoriginalfandomcom-20200213-history
Tissue
Tissue is a character in the Object Overload franchise. He appeared as a contestant in the 2013 and 2015 series. Personality Tissue doesn't seem to like anyone, and hates his team. He is the main bully target of Lighter, whom he was once friends with. Tissue may have been nice at one point before Lighter betrayed him. Coverage Backstory In the episode Lost and Found, we learn more about Tissue's past. Lighter and Tissue used to be friends. We can see Lighter in the first photo as nearly the same size as Tissue, but seemingly increases in size until the third photo, so it may have shown Lighter growing up with Tissue (who doesn't change in size at all). We also see Lighter starting to feel indifferent about Tissue in the second photo, then becoming angry at Tissue before his betrayal in the third photo. Lighter then betrays his friend Tissue, burning a hole through him and crumpling him up, turning Tissue into a burnt tissue wad. This was first hinted in In Deeper Waters since Tissue told Kite that he doesn't want any friends after what happened when he "used to have friends." The End of the Beginning Tissue does not do much in this episode. In the beginning, he was bumped into by Kite, and then he bumps into Lighter, who then burns him and throws him. He is later revived with the recovery center Clock built. During the challenge, he is grabbed by Lighter. Tissue manages to get back at him by kicking him, but they both fall off the podium. A Shocking Addition Tissue was indirectly chosen onto Clock's team (later named Team Time) when he decides to choose everyone else on his team when Boombox chose her 13 players. He was unfortunately paired with Lighter for the challenge, and he was one of the players to be blindfolded. He commands him to go left, threatening to kill him if he doesn't. However, this ends up killing him. He walks out in Lighter's hands, and he rips him apart. Their team lost the challenge despite them getting out. Set in Stone tissuebackstory1.png|Young Tissue and...Lighter? tissuebackstory2.png|So, tissues stop growing at some age? tissuebackstory3.png|Lighter about to betray his friend. tissuebackstory4.png|Lighter just burns him. tissuebackstory5.png|Then wads him up. tissuebackstory6.png|Tissue with a hole during the events. tissuebackstory7.png|Tissue as a wadded tissue after the events. Elimination history Trivia * Tissue is the first character to die in the original series, while Pumpkin is the first to die in the reboot. * In Lost and Found, Tissue unwraps himself, meaning that he can turn back into an uncrumbled tissue, but still has the hole in him where Lighter burned him. * Tissue is the only contestant and character in the first two versions of the show with a permanent change in appearance, since he has the hole even when he unwads himself, but also the only character to have it happen by someone else. ** Clock is seen wearing a mask in the new bodies preview, so this would make Tissue the first character in the entire franchise with a permanent appearance change and Clock the second. * When he is recovered, he is already crumpled and has the hole, or at least the latter. ** This is similar to Pin from the Battle For Dream Island ''series, as her limbs were taken away in ''Battle For Dream Island Again ''and when she was recovered, she had automatically had no limbs. * Tissue makes an appearance in a show called ''Shape Battle, as he was one of the many characters who appeared for the challenge in episode 3 of the show. In it, he was a temporary contestant for the episode, and was placed on Circle's team. ** Tissue is one of two people that appeared on Shape Battle. The other being Candy * Tissue may have posttraumatic stress disorder, considering he is afraid of Lighter after his betrayal. Category:Characters Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Team Time Category:Eliminated in original